


Compromise

by skippingstones



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingstones/pseuds/skippingstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knew he made a mistake freeing Camille and wants to come back to the vampire clan. Raphael comes up with a different punishment for Simon so he can rejoin the clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I just couldn't let Simon and Raphael be done after the season finale. I had to fix things. Enjoy!

The three vampires stood in silence for a moment, waiting for another to say something. Simon felt completely awkward, he knew he was entirely unwelcome at the moment. The only reason he had been able to get this far was that he had texted and begged Lily to set up a meeting and it appeared she was in a forgiving mood. Somehow she had been able to convince Raphael that it was worth it to at least talk to him. Although, Lily did say that he would owe her a lot. 

Right now though, she was not any help, as she simply sat next to Raphael on the leather couch, frowning at him like he was an idiot. He could feel the seconds ticking by. Raphael had not spoken since Simon had entered, glowering at the guilty fledging. 

Simon had hoped that maybe Raphael would say something first but he knew that since he had requested the meeting, he would need to declare his intentions, “I want to come back.”

Raphael snorted, “Of course you do. No.”

“Please, Raphael. I was just trying to help. We needed to talk to Camille.” Simon needed Raphael to understand. He didn’t want to be banished from the clan, from the only ones who would only ever truly understand him now. 

Raphael had helped him so much, training him to be able to survive as a vampire. He felt a connection to Raphael, and now since that connection had been destroyed, he felt a little hollow, like there was a piece of himself that was alone now. He also had begun to enjoy his time with his fellow vampires, bonding with some of the others. 

Raphael watched him from his seat on the couch. Simon couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all, except that he was definitely pissed. Lily sat next to him since she was his second in command, observing the interaction. 

Simon had stayed away for the rest of the day, hoping that maybe Raphael and the vampires just needed time to calm down. Staring at his former trainer, it appeared that he was clearly crazy for hoping.

Simon had come back to the Hotel DuMort since Camille had disappeared and all the others were busy, trying to figure out their next move. Clary was spending time with Jocelyn now that she was awake. Simon knew that the mother and daughter needed their own time together, even if he had wanted to stay. He had missed Jocelyn too. 

But instead, he began to head home, right before realizing that he didn’t truly have a home at the moment since Raphael gave the order to kill them. He slept in one of the rooms at the institute for the day, feeling quite lonely. 

When he had been turned and lived at the hotel, he seemed to have a constant sensation that he couldn’t explain but Simon just knew instinctually that it was the other vampires; They were all connected. Ever since he drank Camille’s blood when he was kidnapped, he felt connected to the clan.

Now however, that sensation seemed to have greatly weakened, almost gone. There was a piece of Simon that felt empty, almost sore. Is there what all night children outsiders felt? 

“I told you that talking to her was out the question. You knew that very well. So you, of course, instead let her free and now we don’t know where she went. This seems pretty simple to me. You betrayed the clan and I will have justice.” 

Simon gaped at the older boy. Raphael had told him yesterday that the vampires looked to him for justice, but to Simon, it seemed that Raphael was pretty extreme in what he supposedly deemed fair. 

Simon paced back and forth, trying to control his voice. “That’s not justice! There’s supposed to be a jury or trial! I can’t defend myself, or fight for a different punishment for what I did? You get to just choose? Camille has killed people! Me. All I did was release her! And I did that so we could save everyone and wake up a woman who has been my family since I was young! Why are you putting me in the same category as her?” Simon argued, throwing his hands in the air, breathing heavy even though he no longer needed to. 

Simon kept looking between Lily and Raphael. This was ridiculous!

Raphael’s eyes seemed to soften, “Simon.” Simon refused to stop pacing. Since he was a child, he rarely sat still and being anxious just intensified the desire to move even more.

“I-I have nowhere to go. I want to be here, Raphael. I belong here now. You said it yourself, this is my home.” He needed Raphael to believe him.

The face hardened, all traces of warmth gone again. “Vampires stick together. You choose the others over us, you betray us. That’s not acceptable, fledgling. I’m sure your precious shadowhunters can help you.” 

“You know it’s not the same. And if you want me to pay for what I did, then,” Simon tried to come up with a plan, “then punish me! But-but don’t kill me.” He quickly added, he wanted to make sure to include that. “I didn’t realize before how important belonging to a clan was. Now I do. Don’t kick me out, please. Raphael, I don’t want… I want to stay.” Simon bit his lip, hoping that Raphael would show some leniency. 

Raphael sighed deeply, obviously contemplating something. Lily leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Simon wish he had mastered focusing his hearing abilities more so he knew what she said.

Once she spoke, Raphael turned to look at her, before giving a short nod. Then he led his gaze back to Simon. Simon froze, knowing that Raphael had decided. To do what, he had no idea. The tall boy just hoped that he hadn’t decided to kill him anyway. 

“I have an idea.” Simon listened warily, waiting for Raphael to continue. “You’re right, we can have a trial. Right now. I will decide after you answer the rest of my questions what the best punishment would be. If you go through with the punishment, you can stay. But,” Raphael held his hand up to pause Simon, who grinned and started to thank Raphael. “this won’t happen again, fledgling. You decide you want to be one of us, then you must choose the clan. You’re a vampire, we are your family.” 

Simon averted his eyes, not wanting to look at the boy who trained him and dedicated so much time to helping him. And whom he quickly betrayed. But Simon knew he’d be put in another position like this again in the future. It was inevitable, with Clary as a shadowhunter. He was going to definitely work harder to remain on good terms with both groups. 

“…I want to be on both sides, with the clan and my friends. But, I promise I won’t do something like this again.”

“Fine. First question, where is Camille now?” 

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? You just let her go?”

“She showed us to her apartment where the book was kept. Afterwards, she admitted she didn’t know where it actually was in her place so she disappeared, saying that she would see me again soon.” Simon scratched the back of his head, knowing that his answer was pretty terrible. 

Raphael’s face showed that he shared the same sentiment. He was not impressed, “what did you give her in exchange for the Book of the White?” Raphael knew Camille, she wouldn’t have given them the book just because they threatened to kill her. She would have demanded something else. Lily leaned forward in her seat.

Simon pursed his lips, staying quiet for a moment, trying to find a nice way to tell them. He wasn’t sure how to tell Raphael what he did without making the vampire want to kill him again. He gazed around the room, avoiding the faces of Lily and Raphael. Disappointed, that’s what Raphael had said earlier. He was disappointed.

The longer he stayed silent, the tenser the room became. Raphael glared at Simon, knowing that the fledgling did something stupid.

“What did you give her, Simon?” Simon winced at the tone. 

“..I m-may have signed a blood document that says I asked Camille to turn me?” He stared at the wall across from him, above the heads of the vampire leader and Lily. He knew that he might have created a completely new problem for himself. Raphael had told Clary that he needed Simon as the proof that Camille had been breaking the accords, and now that was no longer an option. Camille had a document to say they were lying. It completely ruined Raphael’s plan.

Simon hated that he signed it, but he would do it again in order to save Jocelyn. He loved her so much, he was willing to spend more time with the woman who ruined and took his life. He was willing to sign away his one chance at revenge to the cruel woman. 

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of leather ripping. He glanced down to see the couch under Raphael’s hand had been ripped by his nails, fingers digging into the arm of the couch.  
Meanwhile, Lily was gaping at him. Simon winced.

“Are you kidding me?” Raphael asked, sharply. Simon shrugged, not sure what else to say. Raphael ran a hand over his face, sighing. The Spanish boy stood up abruptly, causing Simon to stumble back a little bit in case the boy planned on attacking him.

“What was the deal, Simon?” 

Simon’s expression became confused, “The deal?”

“The deal where we, the vampires, agreed to work with the shadowhunters and those mutts. What was the condition?” Raphael narrowed his eyes, waiting for Simon to answer.  
Simon sighed, “I would pledge my loyalty to the leader of the clan.” Raphael’s eyebrows rose, waiting. 

“You.”

“Yes, that was the agreement. That you would be loyal to me. But you have not been. That has to change. Who is in charge, Simon?” Raphael demanded. Lily smirked next to him, having regained her composure. 

Simon paused “…you?”

“And if I say that you are forbidden to do something, what will you do?” 

Simon paused, “Uh-“

“What will you do, Simon?” Raphael didn’t need to yell, his sharp tone was definitely good enough on its own. Sometimes Simon wondered how Raphael had been second in command under Camille and now leader, seeming so young, not someone who would be in power. Then moments like this happened, and he understood. 

“I won’t do it.” Simon swallowed, unsure of what would happen next. It seemed that Raphael was going to let him stay. He was worried what Raphael thought was a fair punishment. 

“Good,” Raphael relaxed his stance, glancing at Lily before continuing. “I have decided your punishment. Camille was supposed to stay in that chained coffin until stated otherwise. Since you released her, your punishment will be the same.” Simon sucked in air, afraid of what would be said next. The same? 

“You will be placed in a chained coffin for three days.” Simon’s eyes widened. Stuck in a coffin with no blood? For three days? He wasn’t sure he’d survive that.

“Without blood?” He softly asked. 

“Yes.” Simon wrapped his arms around his torso and turned his back from the two. He closed his eyes, trying to comprehend what Raphael decided.

“You can survive without blood. You’ll be extremely weak and feel like you’re dying, but you’ll still be alive. Then you will understand the punishment we wanted Camille to go through. For what she did. So you will know what traitors go through.”

That did not sound like a fun time. 

Simon nodded, biting his lip. “When?” He had no desire to go in the coffin. He still felt super uncomfortable sleeping in one and those were ones he could easily open if he wanted.

“Tonight. Go do whatever you want to get done now. Tell your little friend that you’ll be out of commission for a while.” 

“But what if something happens with Valentine in that time?!” What if Clary and the others needed him to help? He needed to be available. “I’d rather not come out to the world being destroyed.”

“I think that’s a little bit of an exaggeration, Simon. I’m sure they’ll be able to work without you for a few days. That’s the deal. Either you do this or you leave.” The two vampires stared at each other.

Simon exhaled, yielding, “okay, I’ll do it.”

Simon wished that Raphael would tell him something, that it’d be alright but all he received was a look of expectancy. Raphael turned to exit the room. 

Lily lingered back for a moment, “It’ll be terrible, but you’ll survive, don’t worry.”

“You know, that doesn’t really make me feel any better.” She smiled and left the fledgling alone.

Simon stood, not sure where to go. He had to call Clary.

 

\---

 

“Don’t do it,” Clary pleaded.

Simon sighed, “Clary, I need to.” 

“No you don’t, Simon. He’s being ridiculous. He wouldn’t listen.” Simon could imagine Clary storming around her room. 

“Clary, it’s not supposed to matter. To these guys, you put the clan above everything. Especially when your leader says no, and it’s due to shadowhunter business. I did ask for him to come up with a different consequence so I could be accepted back. I came back on my own, Clary, because I didn’t want to stay at the institute, where people hate my kind or be at home with my mom who won’t understand why I sleep during the day, why I won’t eat, why I act so differently. Hotel DuMort is my home now, whether I wanted that to be the case or not. It is.” 

The other end of the phone conversation was silent. Finally, “A lot can happen in a few days, Simon.”

Simon’s face scrunched, hated to be reminded how long he’d be stuck in that stupid coffin. “I know.”

She took a big breath, “if you do it, he’ll let you stay? And you’ll be happy?”

“Yes.” Simon replied, refusing to let her know how worried he actually was. 

 

\---

 

The vampires stood before a coffin that had been placed in the same room that Camille had occupied. Simon was just happy that it wasn’t her coffin he’d be in. He had made sure to ask when they first entered and he saw the coffin, which seemed to have amused Raphael. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t have to sit where she had been since she had mentioned that weird sire bond that he still wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about. 

Raphael placed his hand on Simon’s back to lead him over to the coffin. The other vampires stood in the back, near the entrance. Simon wasn’t sure if it was to witness his punishment or make sure he didn’t run. Probably both.

Raphael turned to Simon, “you will be in this coffin for three days for your actions against the clan, setting Camille free. During that time, you will not have any visitors or be given any blood. The coffin will be chained so that you will not be able to break out of it, no matter how hard you try. I will come back at the end of the sentence to let you out and we will move on from there.”

“And I’ll be welcomed back, right? Doing this will let me stay?” Simon lowered his voice, even though the other vampires could definitely hear him anyway. He was trying really hard to keep himself from freaking out. He had to know that this was worth it. 

“Absolutely, baby.” Raphael opened the lid so Simon could climb in. He laid down on his back, trying to breathe in and out to calm himself. Just hearing Raphael refer to him as baby again made him feel a little better. It meant that this would resolve their situation. 

Raphael stepped back, reaching his hand up to grasp the lid. Simon’s arm shot up, grabbing the moving hand, “You sure I can’t have my ipod or phone?” It didn’t hurt to ask.  
Raphael offered him the first smile since the incident and he patted Simon’s chest for comfort. Simon just wanted to curl up with Raphael, have him say he was forgiven and that he didn’t have to do this. 

No such luck. Raphael removed his arm out of Simon’s grip, and Simon reluctantly put his arm down, clasping his hands together over his stomach.

Once Raphael was sure he was still, he reached for the lid again. And then it was closed. He could hear chains being moved over the coffin by the vampire assistants. With his intensified hearing, the effect was much worse. He was officially terrified. 

 

\---

 

Simon couldn’t move much at all. There was room for him to move his arms around, but he couldn’t move from his back to his side. When he was human, he always slept on his side. That was a very difficult part for him, learning to sleep in the coffin when he first arrived. He wished vampires just used beds like regular people. Really, there was no need if you stayed in rooms without windows. 

At least this pillow was pretty comfy.

He fidgeted with his hands, not sure what to do. He had only been in the coffin for maybe an hour. There was complete silence around him. He wanted noise. He could feel his body constricting, interpreting the space as too small. He was becoming claustrophobic. He pushed against the lid but it stayed still. Simon already knew that it wouldn’t open. There was no way that he would be able to get out when Camille, who was much older and stronger, had been stuck inside. 

So he started to talk to himself. Tell himself what he thought everyone was doing right now. Clary and Jocelyn were probably having a deep conversation. Clary was also probably freaking out about him. 

For once, she was worried about what was happening to him. Ok, that was a little bitter. Simon knew Clary felt terrible for not realizing what was happening to him after he was kidnapped.  
Then he thought of the others. Maybe Magnus and Alec were spending some alone time together, that would be nice. 

“And I am stuck in a box, because I let Camille out. Which she apparently knew would happen. Because she’s my sire? I don’t even get what she was talking about. She’s crazy. Well, ok, we did know that.” Simon spoke out loud, knowing that anyone nearby would be judging him. But, supposedly, he was to have no visitors so he was pretty sure he was alone. 

“I don’t feel a connection toward her at all. In fact, if anyone…I feel a connection to-” Simon didn’t want to finish his train of thought out loud but in his own head, he finished, Raphael. He was willing to admit he really enjoyed the other boy’s company. Raphael was tough, but he also cared. 

He really wished Raphael was here. He had really helped him out, training him and lending him his clothes. 

Simon sniffled.

 

\---

 

His mouth was dry and there was a constant fire in his throat. He needed blood, badly. His fangs had come out a while ago and he couldn’t make them go back in. The desire for food was too strong. He shook in the coffin, jamming his hands against the lid even harder but as he expected, it refused to open.

“RAPHAEL! PLEASE LET ME OUT!” Simon pleaded. He knew there was no chance, Raphael was not in the basement to hear him. The guy outside the room by the door most likely did. Whoever he was, Simon hated him. For hearing how scared he was, for knowing how desperate he was and doing nothing to help him. 

Red tears feel down the side of his face. He sobbed. He knew he wasn’t even close to the final day.

 

\---

 

Was it the third day? Simon had no way of knowing. He could feel the tear streaks that had hardened by time. He was feeling the effect of not feeding. He couldn’t stop thinking about blood. 

He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to stare at the padded top above his face. He had been able to fall asleep a few times, especially when he could tell that it was daylight. His sleep was never long however because he would constantly remember that he was encased in a tight space that he couldn’t leave. 

How had Camille seemed so fine when they had opened her coffin? This was awful.

He just continued counting numbers. If he kept saying numbers, the time would pass.

 

\---

 

He had given up on the numbers. He had made it to 8,000 before he decided he no longer wanted to count. His limbs felt heavy, he couldn’t lift them. At most he could wiggle his fingers a little. 

He was so lonely, and time had slowed down for the boy. Simon wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. But the thought only scared him more because it didn’t matter if he couldn’t take it. 

He was not leaving the coffin until the punishment was over and no one would release him, no matter how much he screamed. 

The reminder evoked more tears. He sobbed, biting his lip to control himself. His fangs were still present, stabbing his bottom lip. He felt like he was dying. 

 

\--

 

Simon felt like he had been in the coffin forever. He was pretty sure that Raphael had kept him in longer than planned, that he had lied to him. He suddenly worried that he would never get out. All of his muscles had tightened with stress the last few hours. His desperation for blood had lulled into the background, a constant presence that he had grown accustomed to feeling. 

Suddenly, he heard a door open. The noise was maximized due to the silence that he had been surrounded with so long. “Raph-Raphael” Simon croaked. 

Multiple footsteps could be heard on the floor. “Release the chains,” Simon heard Raphael order. Raphael had such a beautiful voice, Simon had never been more relieved to hear it. 

The lid was softly lifted, bright light invading Simon’s dark space. He slammed his eyes shut to avoid the burning light, wincing. He had been in the dark for so long that it was way too bright for his sensitive eyes. He could also feel the air around him, cool and strange but Simon was ecstatic to feel it. A shadow seemed to block the light out after a minute so Simon carefully opened them again. 

Raphael was looking at him with a frown on his face. Simon knew he looked pathetic. Dry red streaks were visible down the sides of his face, staining the white padding of the coffin. His eyes were red, his fangs were out and his bottom lip was torn. Without blood, his body was unable to heal. 

The brunette was overwhelmed with relief. He was done. He had spent all that time in that dreaded coffin. He wasn’t sure he would ever enter one again though. 

Raphael brought his hand down toward his face, and Simon jerked his head away in anticipation of a hit. He cringed but only felt the hand caress his head, thumb rubbing over the dried streak near the corner of his eye. Simon stared at him in shock, not expecting the gentle caress.

Raphael stepped away after a moment and Simon almost started crying again. He really just wanted a hug right now. Raphael lifted his arm to the side without looking, requesting a glass of blood to be placed in his hand. Oh, yeah, blood. He also really wanted blood.

Simon slowly sat up in coffin, eyes focused on the glass. The smell quickly hit his nose. He was almost wondering if Raphael was going to tease him with the blood as an additional punishment. 

After what he went through, he wouldn’t be surprised if Raphael would be that cruel. 

Luckily, Raphael did no such thing. He handed Simon the glass, and the fledgling drank greedily. It was similar to the feeling he had when he climbed out of the earth that first night. His desperate need for blood, the loose control. 

As he chugged the liquid, he observed his audience. In addition to Raphael, there were five others, including Lily. He wasn’t sure what their roles were exactly but he knew they were high in the hierarchy. Some of Raphael’s most trusted. And they were witnessing his distress. Simon was embarrassed and annoyed. They were probably enjoying his pathetic moment, happy about his punishment. 

The vampire next to Raphael placed the pitcher of blood on the side table. That brought his attention back to the blood. He needed more to drink, one glass was not enough.

It was close to Simon but not close enough. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk over there to get it at the moment, he was too weak. He moved his gaze from the blood to Raphael, realizing that Raphael had been watching him. He looked down. 

“Everyone, out.” Raphael spoke without looking away from Simon.

Raphael didn’t speak again until everyone dispersed. He simply grabbed the pitcher and poured another glass, before handing it to his fledgling. Neither spoke while Simon kept drinking.

“I-I’m proud of you.” Raphael stated, almost seeming shy. 

That small admission sparked a warmth in Simon’s chest. “Th-Thanks, Raphael. That really sucked. It was awful,” Simon admitted. The blood had done its job and he could feel his strength slowly returning. He climbed out of the wooden box and stood on his shaky feet. He put his hand on the side of the coffin for support. The baby vampire rubbed his eyes, removing the red crust. 

“I know.” Raphael moved closer, hesitating once he was about an arm’s length away from Simon before wrapping his arms around the boy. Simon froze for a moment but then leaned into the touch. 

He was leaning back against the coffin so his head was near Raphael’s shoulder. He tucked his head into Raphael’s neck, just appreciating the comforting touch. After being isolated for days, he needed someone and Raphael just seemed perfect to Simon. 

After a few minutes, Raphael convinced Simon that it would be better to move upstairs, where he could relax more comfortably. Simon agreed, eager to leave this dreaded basement. 

 

\---

 

Simon relaxed, leaning back into the corner of the plush couch. Raphael was still standing, observing Simon as he got comfortable. 

“So, I know that I’m definitely behind on what’s happened these past few days but I think I’m gonna take at least a few hours to myself before jumping headfirst into whatever horrible event has happened to my friends.” 

Raphael must have taken that as a cue to leave since he nodded and turned to give Simon alone time. “Wait!” Raphael paused.

“I just spent three entire days without anyone around, I’d really like the company. Plus, I do think you owe me for that,” Simon pouted.

Raphael frowned, “I don’t owe you. I let you back into the clan instead of refusing and kicking you out again.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It was still a pretty harsh move in my opinion. But!” Simon continued before Raphael had the chance to retort, “I know why. I do. I didn’t make the smartest decision before but I promise you, I have definitely learned my lesson. No more letting imprisoned vampires out.” He patted the seat next to him. “Sit!”

Raphael hesitated for a moment but returned to the couch and sat down. “Now what?” 

Simon wanted to say that they should cuddle, but he was 98% positive that Raphael would say no. He did hug him earlier though. That had felt really nice and Simon really wanted to experience it more. So Simon moved over slightly so he was closer to the boy. He brought his legs up onto the couch and turned so he was fully facing Raphael. 

“What about…you tell me some fun vampire stories of the clan? I’m sure there’s some good ones.” He grinned at Raphael, hoping that he’d tell him stories that involved himself. 

His knees were now almost touching Raphael’s right arm. He allowed his head to lay against the cushion as well, feeling the energy seep from his body. Raphael turned his body toward Simon as well and then surprised Simon; the older vampire placed his hand on top of his knee, giving a small smile. 

“I think I can do that.”


End file.
